Guiding Moonlight
by Cheynee
Summary: Tyler and Caroline, the new age Romeo and Juliet. A cute One-shot from Tyler's POV taking place after 'the sun also rises"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or an actual story I just felt compelled to write this. I have been searching and searching for a cute Caroline/Tyler fan fic and call me fussy; I just haven't found one I could really connect with so I figured why not try and create one myself?**

**If this turns out to be a total failure then at least I tried **

**This takes place just after their scene in 'The sun also rises' when Caroline tells him about Matt breaking up with her, he comforts her and then thanks her for taking care of him. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

TYLER

Warm. That's how I felt. Well, technically since triggering my were wolf curse I always felt warm but this was different.

There was a peace to this warmth, a contentment. This was the warmth I could only ever connect with Caroline Forbes.

I looked down at her sleeping on my chest, palm pressed over my heart and smiled.

How did I allow this to happen?

Falling for the biggest pain in my ass.

It would figure that went I finally let my guard down I would accidentally let a Vampire into my heart.

I would accidentally allow myself to keep her there until it got to the point where I felt empty without her.

I cursed softly.

How the hell did I allow this to happen?

"It's rude to curse in the presence of a lady," she murmured into my chest.

There it was again that goofy smile only she could bring out.

"Good thing there's no ladies here," I replied.

She pounded against my side and I hissed in pain, remembering that I'd been shot last night.

"Oh sorry!" she wailed, hands hovering over my wound. "Sorry, sorry! I forgot!"

"It's ok," I groaned as I sucked in deep breaths trying my hardest to play it off like it didn't feel like someone had used me as a piñata.

"No, it's not," she replied, eyes full of concern. "Can I get you anything? Ice? Food?"

She glanced down at my bare chest and the blanket covering us. "Maybe some pants?"

Right. I wasn't wearing anything except this blanket.

"Why? You don't think it suits me?"

She blushes slightly. "Well you know… anything looks good…I mean, it's just a little awkward that I slept with you without the actual…well you know… and you're naked."

I loved it when she babbled. I loved that I made her nervous enough to babble.

"You could always even it up," I reply with a smirk.

She lashes out at me again and this time I can't hide the yelp that escapes my mouth.

"I'm not going to apologise for that one," she sniffs at me. "You deserved it…plus you left me without a good bye…ass,"

I grin. "Alright Caroline, you can bring me some pants. The other offer is always there to,"

Caroline gets up, her face still slightly blotchy from crying. "So are my fists,"

She rushes away and I lean back trying to get myself more comfortable and finding nothing really helps.

I settle on lying on my uninjured side and sigh deeply.

What a mess last night was.

Almost sacrificed, rescued by Damon of all people, tried to kill everyone when the change forced itself on me, got shot by Matt, woke up naked on the couch with Caroline and I have no idea where Jules is.

I shuddered to be correct I have no idea if she's even alive.

Actually… I did. She hadn't come to find me last night and she wasn't here now which most likely meant she was gone.

I didn't know how to feel about that. Sad? Relieved? Angry?

I covered my face with my hands. When did life become so complicated? Why couldn't I go back to just being the school jock with a dick for a dad and only worrying about which girl I was going to sneak into the guest house?

"You ok?"

I open my fingers so I can see Caroline through the gap.

"Just taking in last night,"

She gently places my clothes on the arm of the chair nearest me and sits down. "Oh…yeah, things are pretty messed up right now. The plus side for you is your mom doesn't want to kill you,"

She tried it off as a joke but her face starts to crumple and the sorrow I can actually _smell_ off her is almost unbearable.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be ok you know?"

"How is it going to be ok Tyler? Do you have a magic wand you can wave to make this all go away?"

"No, but I do have abs and you're welcome to touch them until everything seems right in the world."

She gives me a sarcastic smile and pouts her lips. "Jerk."

"Got you to smile though right?"

She sighs and curls herself around me. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let me buy you breakfast?"

"On the condition that you put some pants on,"

I smirk. "We won't get it for free then,"

She rolls her eyes. "I guess I'll manage. You go shower and get changed. I'm just going to check in with Elena and make sure everything's ok."

I nod, gathering the blanket around me to give myself some sort of modesty and head to the stairs.

"Hey Car?"

She turns, the phone already pressed to her ear. "Yep?"

"Thank you. Really. For everything, even when I didn't deserve it."

Her face softens and she nods at me. "That's what friends do Tyler, if you hadn't been such a dick all through high school you'd probably know more about that type of thing."

She winks as she starts to talk to Elena and I move up the stairs with my goofy grin wondering just what in the hell I was going to do.

The hot water feels good on my skin, my muscles almost ripple in delight from the dozens of water droplets that cascade over me.

Ahh so good. I wonder how long would be too long in the shower? I wince thinking of Caroline's rule against making her wait and how hard she's able to punch now.

Better head out before she shoots me herself.

I'm drying off when my phone starts to ring.

"Talk to me,"

"Tyler?"

My heart stops. "Matt?"

"Yeah, listen about shooting you last night… I'm sorry."

I smirk. "About trying to eat you? I'm sorry."

His laugh is so forced he practically barks at me.

"I'm guessing that's not why you called though?"

There's silence and I'm just about to hang up when I hear his voice.

"Just… look after her."

"Who?" I say even though I'm almost one hundred percent sure I know what he's talking about.

"Caroline. That day when you said all that stuff, told me to look after her and that she deserved someone like me. I should have said that stuff to you. She's… well you guys get each other and I don't fit into the world you guys have going on so you know… treat her well."

"Matt… Caroline and I aren't together," I say slowly.

He barks at me again. "She needs you… just make sure you're there."

He ends the call before I can reply and I throw my phone on my bed in frustration.

Great, even more things I need to consider now.

Shrugging off the thoughts I quickly dry myself off and get dressed.

When I'm coming down the stairs I check my watch and realise it's taken me an hour to get ready… and Caroline hasn't complained… she hasn't said anything at all.

I start to take the steps two at a time in a rush to find her.

She's where I left her; on the couch only this time she's curled into a ball.

"Caroline! Hey, what's happened? Is Elena ok?"

She looks up and there are tears streaming relentlessly down her face. "It's Jenna… she's dead."

"Her Aunt?" I reply in shock.

All Caroline can do is nod before a fresh wave of sobs come.

I shuffle next to her on the couch and pull her on top of me, stroking her hair as I fight to find the right thing to say.

Not surprisingly nothing does.

"Do you want to punch me again?" I whisper.

She half sobs half laughs and begins to swipe at her tears impatiently. "Jules is dead too."

A wave of emotions fills my body and I can't focus on one. Instead I just continue to stroke her hair.

"I figured,"

"I'm so sorry Tyler,"

What's weird is… she actually means it. Jules, who hated Vampires, that kid napped Caroline and allowed her to be tortured, who would have killed her herself was dead and because Caroline knew she meant something to me she was grieving her loss. My loss.

"It's… well I guess it's not ok but hey, you're still here, I'm still here. That's a little victory right?"

She looks up, a faint smile on her face. "Right."

"So, do you want me to go catch you a rabbit or something? Rob a blood bank? Punch Matt in the face?"

She giggles this time. "None of the above. Can we just stay here for a bit? Pretend we're not part of some supernatural war, pretend we didn't almost die, just… can we just pretend you're a normal teenage boy and I'm just normal, amazing teenage girl?"

I ruffle her hair slightly. "I'd prefer the amazing was used to describe me but yeah, we can do that."

"Will you care if I cry a little more?"

I look down at her again and really look at her; the girl I've known practically my whole life yet have only just started to really understand.

"I think I can handle it."

She nods and snuggles closer. "I'm glad we didn't die… well I'm glad you didn't die, and I'm glad I didn't die…again."

I smile and rub her back gently. "Yeah, me too."

Six hours later, a box of tissues and two viewings of The Notebook and everything is slowly starting to feel normal again… or I'm slowly starting to adjust to the abnormal is about right.

"I better go home to the firing squad," Caroline says, the last word catching on a slight sob.

"You don't have to go," I say quickly. "There's a guest room you can stay in,"

She smiles, just staring at me for a few seconds before shaking herself slightly. "Thanks but I really should go. I'm going to have to face my mom sooner or later and I want to check on Bonnie and Elena too."

"Yeah, I should probably go see how the hospital staff are coping with my mom,"

She smiles at me shyly and awkwardly we look at each other both unsure if we hug, kiss or just walk away.

Eventually she clears her throat; her cheeks red and starts to back away.

"Ok then well… thanks for keeping me company,"

I stumble forward and walk her to her car. "Yeah, take care of yourself Caroline."

She turns to me sharply, arms crosses.

"Is that some sort of coded message? Does this mean you're running again because I thought we went over this before,"

I half smile enjoying the hint of sadness in her voice. "Why? Are you planning on chasing me if I do Forbes?"

She glares at me and pokes me chest. "Don't get cute with me Lockwood, you know exactly what I'm asking. Are you going off on another quest to find home?"

I look at her, deep into those honest eyes, that beautiful face and I press my lips to hers for the second time.

This time I'm the one that pulls away.

"Why would I go searching for what I've already found?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided I would make this more a series of one-shots more than an actual story. That way the focus can be mainly on Caroline/Tyler and how they grow together.**

**Thank you so much; **ayanamonique, plausible deniability, cast14.

**For taking the time to review. Hope you like this **

* * *

><p><strong>CAROLINE<strong>

I paced backwards and forwards on my porch trying to work up the courage to go inside.

You can do this, I tell myself. I mean how bad could it be?

A vision of my mum with a stake waiting for me is vividly in my mind and I stumble back a few steps.

Oh my god.

I can't do this.

I feel my resolve start to break.

My mom wants to kill me. My mom hates me!

I start to hyperventilate and slide down the wall, putting my head on my knees.

I should have just stayed with Tyler; he at least accepts me for who I am. He doesn't shun me because I'm different or because it's too _hard_ to deal with it all.

Maybe he'll let me stay the night?

I snap my head up. Whoa. Where the hell did that come from?

It wasn't like he was my boyfriend or anything, we just kissed a couple times and we were close because of our supernatural freakiness.

I mean it's Tyler _Lockwood_, I don't think he can even comprehend the word; girlfriend.

I growl at myself.

That's the second time I've used that word. Why should I even care if he wants a girlfriend? Why am I even thinking about Tyler Lockwood like I have my own claim to him.

I shake my head to try to remove the thoughts and stand in front of the door, my hand poised on the door knob.

You can do this. This is your mother. You have nothing to be afraid of.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I bolt at the first sound of my mom's voice, I run flat out away, my heart in my throat until when I finally slow down I've found myself right back at Tyler's house.

I smacked myself in the head.

What is _wrong_ with me tonight?

I should go.

I linger even though I shouldn't and stare up at Tyler's bedroom, the setting sun streaming it's last rays of light on his balcony.

Get it together Forbes, you have just crossed into stalker territory. How could anyone like you when _you_ don't even like you right now.

A hysterical giggle forces itself out of my lips.

Now I was talking to myself. God it's like my patheticness just keeps increasing.

I take a deep breath and force myself to calm down.

If I can't go home, I'll go see Elena again. Not that she's got any shortage in the support group area but what's one more annoyingly caring person?

One more deep breath.

Ok. To Elena's I go.

I've only take three steps when I hear it.

"Caroline?"

I freeze.

Damn! How did he know I was here? Has he called the cops? Do I show myself? Why can't I move?

"Caroline I know you're there, come out where I can see you."

I sigh. Busted.

May as well show myself.

I move out of the shadows, forcing a false bravado.

"If you couldn't see me, then how did you know it was me?"

He smirks and taps his nose. "I can smell you."

"Ew! You smelt me! That's so creep!"

He chuckles softly and I find my mouth moving of it's own accord.

"Do I smell bad?"

"Surprisingly no. There's the unmistakable scent of Vampire but then you, I can always tell it's you. Smells like spring."

I don't even know why but I find myself blushing.

"That's a good thing right?"

He moves down the steps so we're standing directly in front of each other.

"It's a great thing."

"Tyler, you don't want a girlfriend right?"

He blinks at me like I've just told him the Earth is flat.

I feel myself about to hyperventilate again.

Oh my god. Did I just ask that?

What is _wrong_ with me tonight!

"That's a strange question to ask," he says slowly.

I flush. "Oh I was just trying to catch you off guard and see? It worked!"

I giggle nervously. "Anyway, I just came back to see if you were alright with everything and look? Here you are looking great so I'm just going to go before I swallow this foot in my mouth whole."

He grabs my arm before I can run away and just stares at me.

"You are the strangest girl Caroline Forbes."

I sigh deeply. Don't I know it.

"I like it," he says with a half smile.

I shouldn't feel as thrilled as I do when he says that.

I clap my hands and start to back away again. "Awesome, I mean thanks. Well, I think I'll go see Elena again."

He doesn't remove his hand from my wrist. "Do you mind if I come? I like it better when I'm not alone."

I soften and feel the awkwardness slowly disappear. "Of course you can."

He looks away shyly which is definitely not like him.

Enough. I think to myself.

Enough of this weirdness between us. I'm going to go crazy really fast if this keeps up.

Time to try and lighten the mood.

My face brightens and I shrug out of his grasp.

"Race you?"

He looks up his face pulled into a competitive smirk. "I hope you're not a sore loser Forbes."

"I wouldn't know," I quip. "I never lose."

"We'll see about that. On three, one… two…"

I jump into action and speed off before he can even get to three, laughing loudly as the wind whips through my hair.

"You cheated!" I hear him yell at me. "I'm going to get you for this Forbes!"

I laugh even louder and spread my arms out. Relishing in the moment of freedom and peace.

Praying that maybe for tonight everything can be ok.


End file.
